


To you, I always belong

by Yin_Chi



Series: Half is loss, half is gain [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm so soft for them, Idol!XiaoZhan, M/M, Policeman!WangYibo, Rimming, Sexting, Shower Sex, Tenderness, Xiao Zhan is a gremlin, Yibo is a lost case, alternative universe, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Chi/pseuds/Yin_Chi
Summary: Wang Yibo comes home to his boyfriend after an exhausting mission. He's greeted with an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Half is loss, half is gain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200215
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	To you, I always belong

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening y’all!
> 
> It’s finally done! The second extra chapter is finished! It’s a lot more spicy than the last one, so be warned! Essentially, it’s just porn with only the smallest bit of plot. Don’t judge me! I am but a weak mortal! 
> 
> Now enjoy!

**To you, I always belong**

It’s one of those nights. The ones when all Yibo wants to do is go home because he knows that for once Xiao Zhan is at home and even if he has to get up early for a photo shooting the next day, the two of them could at least spend a few hours together and bask in each other’s presence.

But instead of at home, Yibo is currently hiding behind a stack of plastic boxes filled with heaven knows what, probably drugs, while bullets fly over his head. Well, thanks a lot to the assholes who decided to use the Port of Tianjin to smuggle their shit into the country.

The entire mission is pure cancer ever since the drug squad arrested a high-ranking member of the smuggling gang and made the guy talk. Not that Yibo is opposed to ending the illegal import of intoxicants but having to travel 170 kilometers from his hometown to fire bullets at bunch of armed to the teeth thugs sure doesn’t rank too high on his list of favorite ways to spend his evening.

He dodges another bullet as he rises from his hideout and takes aim. The man diagonally across from him hasn’t seen him yet, as he is busy firing at one of Yibo’s coworkers from the drug squad. It’s easy to take him out with one precise shot to the knee.

The next bullet however hits the boxes right next Yibo’s shoulder, and he decides to duck down again. He may be wearing protective gear but being hit still hurts like a bitch. As does the small graze shot on his upper left arm he received earlier.

Li Wenhan, currently hiding behind an abandoned car, signs for Yibo to join him. They’ve always been good at working together in situations like this, one of them giving the other covering fire so they can target more precisely and take out the bad guys.

To be fair, there aren’t that many baddies left, as they’ve been at this for hours already, but still, they have to stay focused.

“One of them is hiding behind the door over there. He has tried to get the chief a few times. Next time he tries, you fire at the one to the right and I take out this motherfucker, alright?”, Li Wenhan whispers as soon as Yibo joins him, both of them standing in a crouched position. Yibo is going to feel this mission in his bones for days.

“Aye, let’s go”, Yibo nods and peeks up from behind the hood of the car. The man in question is still hiding behind the door, not making a move yet. It’s a little frustrating. Yibo is usually more the action kind of guy and sitting around in high-risk situations doesn’t come easy to him.

They wait for what feels like another small eternity before Li Wenhan gives him another sign. The guy is taking aim.

Yibo jolts up, firing at the other remaining thug on the right as Li Wenhan slowly rises from his own position and uses what safety he can get from the flying bullets, but manages to take out the guy behind the door. That’s at least what Yibo concludes from the pained yell and the ‘thud’ sound of a body falling.

Now there’s only one last smuggler left, but with the entire place crawling with police he doesn’t stand a chance.

The mission comes to an end with a sweaty, tired, and slightly bleeding Yibo, who gets his wound tended to. It’s really not much and he declines having it bandaged. Disinfection is enough. The paramedic gives him an unimpressed look but shrugs eventually and lets Yibo off once the bleeding has stopped.

“So, what are the results?”, he asks Zhou Yixuan as they make their way back to the unit car, a black Volkswagen Passat T-Track, the standard model used for special forces all over the country.

“Twenty-six arrests, one dead drug dealer, seven injured officers, one of them in critical condition”, Zhou Yixuan replies, opening the car for Yibo to get in. As it’s only the three of them and the chief in this car, they have enough space to actually sprawl out a bit and relax their sore muscles.

Yibo nods. “I saw him go down. Took the bastard with him who did it”.

“Yeah. Wasn’t a pretty sight. But the chief is satisfied with the overall situation. We shut down a big player. No more selling drugs to kids”, Li Wenhan adds, as he climbs into the car and takes the seat next to Yibo. “The chief should be back in a few minutes as well. Then we leave for home”.

Zhou Yixuan nods and hides a yawn behind his hand. They’re all tired and HQ is a one and a half hours drive away from them. Yibo is pretty sure that his two comrades will fall asleep as soon as the car hits the road.

After waiting for another fifteen minutes or something, the chief finally shows up, getting into the front seat. “Good work today. Let’s get you home”, he says, gruffly as always but Yibo appreciates it. He’s too exhausted for small talk.

The drive back home is smooth, and the rhythmic rocking of the car really does have Zhou Yixuan and Li Wenhan fall asleep after they’ve barely left Tianjin. Well, Yibo isn’t going to complain. It’s not yet so late that Xiao Zhan is going to be in bed so maybe they can at least text a little.

Yibo takes out his phone, thumbs it open and looks at the background of his home screen. At the silhouette of the man in the picture, whose face is turned away. But the outline of his lithe shoulders and thin waist are visible against the sinking sun. It could be anyone. But Yibo knows better.

Smiling, he scrolls through his WeChat messages and opens the one saying ‘Zhan- _ge_ _’_. He’s changed the contact info from ‘Xiao Zhan’ to ‘Zhan- _ge_ ’ a few weeks into their relationship. It wouldn’t do if anyone found these sensitive data and used them. Also, Yibo would love to add a little heart or set the name to ‘ _baobei_ ’ altogether, but that again poses danger. Yibo’s position doesn’t come without enemies.

**To Zhan-ge:** _Ge_ , are you still awake?

Yibo sends the message and lets his head drop back against the seat. He’s fucking tired but he also has tomorrow off and texting his boyfriend is a damn better thing to do than sleeping. Still, it does come as a surprise when Xiao Zhan replies barely a minute later.

**From Zhan-ge:** Hey, Bo- _di_. I’m still up. Mission over? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**To Zhan-ge:** Yeah. On the way home. What are you doing?

**From Zhan-ge:** Being lazy on the sofa. Jianguo abandoned me. (｡ŏ﹏ŏ) When will you be home?

**To Zhan-ge:** 1 1/2h. Send me a pic

This time the reply takes longer and at some point Yibo isn’t sure if he’ll get what he asked for. It’s not safe for Xiao Zhan to send pics of himself over the internet. But Yibo knows how to store the few he receives properly. Being in his line of work does come with some perks.

When the phone finally vibrates in Yibo’s hand and he opens the chat again to look at the pic, he almost drops the whole device. Fumbling with it, Yibo looks around to make sure that the chief is busy driving, and his unit members are indeed fast asleep.

Fuck!

There’s a picture on Yibo’s screen. Of Xiao Zhan. Wearing nothing but a pair of slacks. His chest is bare. His collarbones catch the low light of the living area. His nipples are pretty and pink against pale skin. Yibo wants to bite them.

He’s half hard just from looking at this.

To be fair, he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in the last ten days and the fact that they only have a few hours before Xiao Zhan needs to go to work again has had him on edge the entire day, but this is… a very welcome surprise.

**From Zhan-ge:** Waiting for you.

Yibo groans softly, muffling the sound behind his hand. There are still people around him and if he doesn’t want to end up on the receiving end of their mockery for the rest of his life, he should keep it low.

**To Zhan-ge:** Damn. So hot. Are you thinking of me?

**From Zhan-ge:** Always.

**To Zhan-ge:** Play with your nipples. Then send me another pic

It takes a little while for the next message to arrive, but once it does Yibo’s patience is rewarded. It’s a closeup of Xiao Zhan’s chest, with his nipples all red and perked and swollen from being played with.

Is it only him or has the temperature suddenly gone up in the car?

**To Zhan-ge:** So good for me, _baobei_. Are you hard?

**From Zhan-ge:** Yes… ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**To Zhan-ge:** Show me

Yibo is half sure that this time he’ll be denied, but apparently Xiao Zhan doesn’t share that sentiment because a few minutes later Yibo is looking at a picture of his boyfriend’s pretty, hard cock curled up against tight abs. The head is already glistening with precome.

It’s a lot harder not to moan loudly this time. How much longer? One more hour till Beijing. And then Yibo still has to get home. Time is a curse!

**To Zhan-ge:** So beautiful. So hot. My _baobao_ is so good. Touch yourself. But don’t come yet.

**From Zhan-ge:** So cruel, Bo- _di_.

Yibo can almost hear the mock whine in Xiao Zhan’s voice. Is it unprofessional to ask your chief to exceed the speed limit so you can get home faster to fuck your boyfriend? Probably.

He’s halfway through his reply, when the phone vibrates in his hand with another message. It’s a video. Thanking whatever deity made him mute his phone earlier, Yibo stares at the screen. Xiao Zhan’s beautiful hand is slowly gliding up and down his engorged shaft. The rhythm is slow and maddening. A teasing with a promise for more instead of a relief.

Needless to say, Yibo is rock hard now.

**To** **Zhan-ge:** Wish I was there, _baobei_. I could make you feel so good.

Several minutes pass without a reply. Yibo keeps replaying the video of Xiao Zhan stroking himself again and again. If he could only hear the sounds. But of course, he has left his pods at home. Damn!

His phone vibrates again. There’s another video. The angle is different, looks like Xiao Zhan has propped up his phone against something to get his hands free. And heavens, he’s making good use of those free hands. One still teases his hardened cock, the other one disappears from sight a bit… lower.

Is he opening himself up?

Yibo isn’t gonna survive this. He’s already soiling his own pants with how much he wants to just _take_ Xiao Zhan, but he isn’t even home yet and still has to wash off the grime of today’s mission. He’d never lay hands on his boyfriend being this dirty and bloody.

**To** **Zhan-ge:** _Ge_. So hot. Can’t wait to get home.

**From** **Zhan-ge:** Can’t wait to have you here. I’m so lonely, Bo- _di_. Need you (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

Xiao Zhan is a force to be reckoned with when he’s horny and needy, just like now.

**To** **Zhan-ge:** What do you want me to do?

Yibo knows he’s playing with fire, but the temptation is way too big to not give in. How is he supposed to not lick at the honey that’s offered?

**From** **Zhan-ge:** Want you to fuck me. Take me apart with your cock.

It’s almost as if Yibo can hear Xiao Zhan’s voice, raspy with desire, right next his ear. He feels the blush creep up his neck and heat his cheeks. The urge to hide is face in _something_ is almost overwhelming, but it’s at that moment precisely that Li Wenhan grunts in his sleep and harshly reminds Yibo that he’s not alone.

**To** **Zhan-ge:** Is that what you’re getting ready for? For me to screw you all night?

The reply doesn’t come at once and Yibo has to wait again. They are pretty close to Beijing now and only have to maneuver the city traffic, which isn’t too bad around this time of day. The city lights are already falling through the windows when the next video arrives.

It shows Xiao Zhan on his hands and knees, back turned towards the camera so that Yibo can see where his delicate fingers, slick and glistening with lube, disappear inside his body. It’s utterly lewd and so, so sexy. Yibo can see all the long lines of Xiao Zhan’s body, the light drawing patterns on his beautiful skin as he moans from scissoring his digits.

He’ll be so loose and ready by the time Yibo arrives.

Yibo wants to reply again, but that’s when Zhou Yixuan slowly rouses from his slumber, eyes puffy and cheeks red from the leather seat he rested against. He blinks at Yibo owlishly. “What are you doing, _didi_?”

“Nothing. Just waiting to get home”, Yibo says, typing a quick message to his boyfriend.

**To** **Zhan-ge:** Not alone anymore. Be good.

Zhou Yixuan raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. “Looks like we’re in Beijing already”, he mumbles instead.

Thirty minutes later they arrive at HQ and take the rest of their equipment out of the car to bring it to the armory inside the building. Yibo is still suffering from his raging hard on, pants slightly wet with precome. He can only hope that none of his unit members notice.

It’s way too late by the time he finally mounts his motorcycle and drives to the penthouse. Back to the filthy rich Chaoyang District that he now calls home.

The elevator ride takes forever and Yibo is giddy with the wish to finally get back to Xiao Zhan. His cock still isn’t entirely soft, not even after carrying guns and protective gear down long corridors at stupid o’clock. He fights the urge to palm himself through the fabric of his pants.

As soon as he’s inside the apartment, he quickly takes off his boots and makes his way down the corridor to the open living area where Xiao Zhan sent him the pics and videos from earlier.

The sight is one to behold for sure.

Xiao Zhan is on his knees, phone propped up behind him, but the screen now dark, still fucking himself in a slow rhythm on two of his fingers, while his face his buried in the soft pillow in front of him. His moans are muffled by the fabric and he hasn’t noticed Yibo yet.

It’s the perfect opportunity to go take a quick shower, while Xiao Zhan is still distracted. How neat would it be to surprise him, all clean and read to fuck him before he even knows that Yibo is already back?

He heads up the stairs and into their bedroom quietly, before peeling off his clothes and throwing the standard stuff into the hamper. The uniform needs professional cleaning unfortunately.

Five minutes later, Yibo steps into the shower in the en-suit bathroom. The water is nice and warm and relaxes his still tense muscles, but the wound on his arm stings a little at the contact. It’s not too bad and doesn’t start bleeding again, but it’s not nice either. Maybe he should disinfect it again later.

He’s just about to reach for the body soap when two arms are suddenly wrapped around his middle and a warm presence is leaning against his back. It almost makes him jump.

“Did you really think, I wouldn’t notice you coming home?”, Xiao Zhan asks, pressing his forehead into the wet skin of Yibo’s shoulder as he holds him in a gentle embrace. His fingers are slick with the lube he used to open himself up and Yibo can’t stop his mind from wandering into the territory of imagining how ready his boyfriend must thus be.

A low chuckle spills over his lips, before he answers: “I hoped I’d be able to surprise you, but I wanted to clean up before”.

Xiao Zhan huffs against his skin and shakes his head as much as possible with his forehead still on Yibo’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have minded, Bo- _di_ ”, he says, sounding slightly amused.

Yibo turns in his embrace in order to properly look at him. Xiao Zhan’s pupils are dilated, and his face is flushed in the most delicious way. Not kissing him isn’t an option when he looks so endearing. “But I would have. I won’t let that filth dirty my boyfriend”, Yibo says, voice serious. No matter how horny he might feel at this moment, he still has his principles.

“So considerate”, Xiao Zhan laughs, his hair slowly getting wet from the spray as he tilts his head. His hands come up to trace down Yibo’s defined chest and abs, stopping only shy of his half hard cock. “But you also want to touch me, right? You want to turn me into a moaning mess”.

The words wash over Yibo like a wave of hot desire, burning his skin and leaving him raw with the need to do exactly what Xiao Zhan just suggested. A growl escapes his lips. He’s still running on the last drops of adrenaline from earlier and that fuels the heat in his crotch. Makes him less patient when teased.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish”, he says, teeth grit and hands now digging into the skin at Xiao Zhan’s hips, thumbs caressing the V-line leading to the hard, curved dick. It’s pink and flushed and already weeping after what Xiao Zhan did earlier.

He licks his lips and leans in closer, chests almost touching, to whisper into Yibo’s ear. “Show me what you can do then. Or are you all talk and no action?” 

It’s so easy to turn Xiao Zhan around and press his head into the tiles by gripping his neck. Xiao Zhan’s hands come up to brace his upper body against the wet wall. A soft “Ah…”, falls from his lips, as Yibo trails his palm down the long line of Xiao Zhan’s spine before he cups the plump ass and massages it.

“I’ll show you alright”, he growls, draping his body over Xiao Zhan’s, biting his lobe and neck, leaving red angry marks that the stylists will complain about again, while his hand keeps kneading the fleshy cheek.

Xiao Zhan’s thighs are slick with lube from where he opened himself up, making Yibo’s dick twitch where it’s now back to full hardness. Just thinking about how open and relaxed his boyfriend will be, has silky heat bubble in his abdomen.

His impatience wins over so that Yibo straightens up and lets go of Xiao Zhan’s ass to finally touch his pretty little hole. It’s just as slick as his thighs and already clenching. Yibo traces a finger over it, circling it briefly before he can’t wait anymore and breaches the ring of muscle.

Inside is warm and wet and… Yibo stops, throat suddenly dry and too tight to breathe. “ _Ge_ …”, his voice comes out rough. “Have you… did you… did you take a shower earlier tonight?”

Xiao Zhan laughs quietly; his shoulders vibrate with it. “I did indeed. Do you like it?”

Fuck.

Of course, he likes it. How could he not? Xiao Zhan is not just open and ready to be fucked, no he’s prepared for so much more and Yibo is all too willing to give it to him. Take him apart and put him back together, as pleasure floods his veins and drowns his rational thoughts. “Let me show you how much I appreciate it”, he whispers, his breath hot against sensitive skin.

A shiver runs down Xiao Zhan’s body, leaves him trembling for a long, beautiful moment, while Yibo sinks to his knees and spreads Xiao Zhan’s cheeks apart. The pink, puckered hole is wet and cute and Yibo leans in to kiss it, which draws a sharp hiss from Xiao Zhan. “Yes, Bo- _Ge_ show me. Show me everything you’ve got”, he says, voice shaky with arousal.

An unbidden smirk makes its way to Yibo’s lips as he flicks his tongue over the small hole. It tastes a little bit like peach. Apparently, Xiao Zhan has used flavored lube. He has really done everything to get Yibo exactly where he has him now – taking a shower and cleaning himself, loosening his rim until it’s soft and relaxed, using flavored lube to ease the way.

Yibo licks his lips, watching Xiao Zhan clench around thin air after being teased like that. He’s taking his sweet time before he leans in and runs his tongue over the precious little hole, feeling it twitch under his intimate touch.

“ _Naahhh_ …” Xiao Zhan’s moans, his body shifts, but Yibo can’t see what he’s doing. He can only guess that his shoulders fell forward and he’s now pressing his forehead against the tiles to cool down.

Knowing no mercy, Yibo finally prods at the soft ring of muscle with his tongue, gradually pushing it inside, which makes Xiao Zhan whimper and whine deliciously.

Broken sobs fall from his mouth as he rocks back against Yibo’s curious mouth, that’s pleasuring him lewdly. Yibo is licking along Xiao Zhan’s insides, body heat spilling over his tongue like sweet juice. The peach flavor is still strong but not unpleasant. They should stock up on the lube.

Shuddering and shivering, Xiao Zhan tries to hold onto the wet and slippery tiles, Yibo can tell from the way his muscles shift under the skin. He always enjoys ruining Xiao Zhan, who tends to be so bossy in bed, but becomes a pliant mess if teased thoroughly enough.

Yibo moves his hand on one of the plumb cheeks, pressing his thumb into Xiao Zhan’s hole alongside his tongue to hold him open more properly. The slide in and out becomes easier while Xiao Zhan is stretched wider. It’s such a simple task to practically fuck him with his tongue, setting a steady rhythm and licking along his walls again and again and until Xiao Zhan’s thighs are trembling so hard, Yibo fears he might not be able to hold himself up for much longer.

“Bo- _ge_ , please. I can’t. I can’t anymore… please. Give me more”, Xiao Zhan sobs, his voice is wet and thick and Yibo can hear the tears, caused by intense pleasure.

“I want you to come from my tongue, _baobao_. Come and I’ll give you my cock too”, Yibo replies, detaching himself only for a short moment, making sure that his hot breath tickles at Xiao Zhan’s entrance, before he thrusts back inside, more powerful than before.

Xiao Zhan whines and arches his back. He’s rocking back and forth more intensely now, taking Yibo deeper inside. “So cruel”, he moans, but doesn’t stop moving.

Yibo presses his thumb deeper inside, adding stimulation to the harsh, fast licks. It’s the last piece missing that has Xiao Zhan crash over the edge and he comes with a long, loud moan, body trembling beautifully while Yibo fucks him through the waves of pleasure crashing over his head.

Boneless and pliant, Xiao Zhan stumbles forward as Yibo finally slides his tongue out and rises to full height, bringing his boyfriend with him to hold him in a loving embrace. “You did so well. So good for me, _baobao_ ”, he whispers.

They share a tender kiss, soft and loving, with Yibo’s arms wrapped around Xiao Zhan’s waist to hold him close. His face is tear strained, his hair is soaked. He’s a total mess and Yibo feels proud that he’s the one to make his boyfriend look like this.

“Let me towel you down and take you to bed”, he says, pressing a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s temple only to be rewarded with a head shake.

“No, I want you to fuck me here. Press me into the tiles and have your way with me”, Xiao Zhan says, hands squeezing Yibo’s upper arms. The wound stings a little again, but Yibo can’t care about it.

He wants to retort but knows he has already lost. Inside their private home, not matter how much he enjoys riling him up, in the end, it’s Xiao Zhan who calls the shots. And Yibo is ready to give him all the pleasure he desires.

“Who would have guessed that the cute and innocent Xiao Zhan is so lewd?”, he says, as he turns his boyfriend around again before peppering kisses along his shoulder. “That he wants to get railed right here”.

“Shut up and do it”, Xiao Zhan snaps, reaching out to grab Yibo’s hard cock and squeeze it in punishment. 

Yibo hisses, half pained half aroused. He bends Xiao Zhan over and holds him by the neck again, ass exposed to Yibo’s hungry gaze. His fingers fondle with Xiao Zhan’s balls for a moment, causing the man to jolt and whine. He’s still so sensitive from coming that the stimulation is painful and pleasuring at the same time.

After stretching himself open and having Yibo eating him out, Xiao Zhan’s rim is so loose and pliant that no further preparation is needed, so Yibo lines himself up and pushes into the warm, velvety heat, the hand on Xiao Zhan’s neck tightening as his weeping cock his slowly surrounded by tight pressure.

“You’re still so tight. Even after fingering yourself and being fucked by my tongue”, Yibo groans, as he bottoms out. Xiao Zhan is panting and he’s shaking again, but too stubborn to let himself be taken to bed.

“More… Yibo, please… give me more”, Xiao Zhan demands, looking over his shoulder to where his boyfriend is positioned behind him, buried balls deep inside his body. The stretch must sting, even after all the preparation. Yibo knows he isn’t small neither in length nor in girth.

Slowly, Yibo withdraws and pushes back in, giving Xiao Zhan time to get used to having a cock shape his insides and brush along is walls. The pace is maddening. With all the pent-up lust swirling in Yibo’s abs, the desire to just snap his hips and take is almost too strong.

They keep up the shallow pace for a while, with Yibo slowly moving and rotating his hip, cock only barely grazing the sweet spot inside Xiao Zhan to edge him on, but not stimulate him all out. It’s leisurely and lazy, warm water still running down their skin and swallowing their low moans and pants.

After a while, Xiao Zhan starts rocking back again, meeting Yibo’s thrusts in the same rhythm, thus taking him deeper. His dick is stirring back to life from the constant slide of a hot cock inside him and he is ready for more. Which is exactly what Yibo has been waiting for.

He lets go of Xiao Zhan’s neck and fists his hand into his wet hair, pulling harshly at the strands. “So eager again, _gege_? Do you want me to fuck you in earnest now?”

Instead of answering, Xiao Zhan tries to increase the speed, but Yibo brings his hips out of reach, almost slipping out of him, which has Xiao Zhan moan in frustration. “Fuck… Yibo”, he says, trying to spear himself on Yibo’s cock, but falling short again.

“Give me a proper answer and I’ll give you what you want, _baobao_ ”, a laugh falls from Yibo’s lips at the same time as he reaches around to tease Xiao Zhan’s nipple, flicking it and making his boyfriend moan once more.

“Yes! I want you to fuck me!”, Xiao Zhan groans, hips rolling and shoulders shaking.

“That’s it. Well done”, Yibo praises, driving his cock forward in a harsh thrust that has Xiao Zhan writhe in pleasure.

Yibo places one hand on his boyfriend’s hip, gripping him tightly, while the other one remains buried in his hair, as Xiao Zhan is being fucked hard and fast now. Each harsh jolt hits his prostate dead on. The large hand holding him place leaves more marks on his unblemished skin. Signs of ownership that make Yibo hot all over. Sometimes he wishes he could show the entire world that this beautiful man belongs to him and him only.

The pace is a brutal one now, with Yibo driving his body forward at a merciless pace that has Xiao Zhan clench around him. Yibo finally untangles his hand from the wet strands of hair and snakes it around Xiao Zhan’s abs, tracing playful fingertips over the length of his cock that is completely hard again.

He closes his fist around the hot, silky skin and starts moving it in the same rhythm as his dick thrusts into Xiao Zhan’s hole, now red and puffy from the extended friction. Yibo knows, he won’t last long now, the sensations are washing over him, and Xiao Zhan’s sweet little whimpers incite him even more.

“ _Baobao_ … I…”, he begins, voice so strained he barely recognizes it. There’s that tell-tale tightening in his balls, warning him that his orgasm is already so close.

“Don’t come yet”, Xiao Zhan demands, taking one hand of the walls to play with his hole alongside Yibo’s dick. He’s already stretched impossibly wide but still manages to sink his finger inside. The sensation of it almost sends Yibo over the edge, but he catches himself by squeezing the base of his cock hard and closing his eyes. “Jerk me off harder. I want to come before you”.

Yibo swallows hard, opening his eyes again to the sight of Xiao Zhan’s index finger fucking into him at the same pace as Yibo’s cock. It’s obscene and filthy and so, so hot. He can’t tear his gaze away. All that remains is putting more pressure onto Xiao Zhan’s cock in his hand and digging the nail of his thumb into the sensitive slit at the stop of the head.

“Aahhhh… yes. Like that. Do it more”, Xiao Zhan throws his head back, moaning in abandon. They’re all alone in the penthouse and the shower is drowning out their noises as well, there’s no need for him to hold back on the evidence of his pleasure. “Harder!”

Being a good and obedient boyfriend, Yibo increases the pressure, makes sure to tease the tip each time his hand comes up and keeps aiming for Xiao Zhan’s prostate at the same time. It’s demanding and Yibo would be sweaty all over if the water didn’t wash away the little beads as soon as they appear.

“Come one more time for me. I know you’ve got it in you”, he rasps, tugging particularly roughly at Xiao Zhan’s cock, which has his boyfriend crash over the edge one more time.

“Ngghhhhh! Yibo!”, Xiao Zhan cries, face wet with tears as he spills his seed over Yibo’s hand and onto the tiles. 

“Oh fuck, _baobao_. So hot. I can’t hold back anymore”, Yibo admits, pushing into his lover’s pliant, willing body as he fucks him through his orgasm.

“Come inside, Bo- _ge_ ”, Xiao Zhan demands, thrusting his hips back despite being oversensitive and raw. It must be torturous. Still, it’s enough to make the waves of pleasure that have constantly been rising in Yibo’s chest suddenly clash over him, washing away every last coherent thought as his orgasm rips through him like bullet.

He comes, shaking and shivering, into Xiao Zhan, pushing in deep and riding out the waves of burning desire until his knees almost give out. It takes him a while to come down from the height of coming after holding back for so long and he runs his hands up and down Xiao Zhan’s back, grounding both of them.

After what feels like a small eternity, he pulls out and helps Xiao Zhan straighten up again, wrapping him in another loving embrace and kissing him softly. “You did so well. You took me so well, Zhan- _ge_. I love you so much”, he whispers angst warm lips.

Xiao Zhan giggles a little and kisses back. It’s short and sweet and heartwarming. “I love you too, _didi_. Let’s clean up, yeah?”

Yibo nods and finally reaches for the body soap, only to have it taken from him by his boyfriend, who just winks at him playfully before he turns off the water and squeezes soap into his palm, which he massages into Yibo’s skin a few moments later.

Having Xiao Zhan’s fingers work his skin and muscles feels like heaven and Yibo slowly relaxes further into the touch, closing his eyes to focus solely on the gentle contact. He only opens them, when a sharp intake of breath disrupts the tranquil silence between them in their post orgasmic bliss.

“What happened?”, Xiao Zhan wants to know, eyes fixed on Yibo’s upper arm where the bullet grazed his skin earlier tonight. It feels like a lifetime ago.

“A stray bullet. It’s alright. I got it disinfected”, he explains with a soft smile, but Xiao Zhan’s worried expression doesn’t change.

“You… could have been injured…”, he whispers, as if the reality of that has only just now caught up to him.

“Shhh, _baobao_. Don’t worry. I’m good. I wore protective gear. Nothing bad could have happened”, Yibo reassures him, drawing his boyfriend in for another hug. Xiao Zhan eagerly leans against him, face buried in his neck.

“Promise that you will always come back to me”, he mutters, his breath wet against Yibo’s skin.

Yibo gently pushes Xiao Zhan off, so he can properly look at him. “I will always return to you. Promise”.

Xiao Zhan nods and smiles. It’s not like Yibo can blame him for being concerned. His job does come with a high risk of being injured, but he’s determined to do everything in his power to make sure that at the end of the day he’ll return to his boyfriend safe and sound. 

They stay under the shower for a little longer, both washing away the evidence of their passion, while kissing and hugging and touching each other until they’re panting and too weak to remain under the spray any longer. 

Toweling down only takes them a short moment and as soon as they’re halfway dry, they return to the bedroom and fall onto the cozy mattress together without bothering to get dressed.

Yibo scrambles close to Xiao Zhan, basking in the softness of the late evening hour, as they cuddle up against each other, skin gliding over skin in shared tenderness. It’s innocent and unhurried and pure and their lips slide together for a kiss just as soft.

As long as they have this, nothing the outside world throws at them will make a difference. As long as they have each other, they are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well… yeah… fluff and smut, right? I were warned before! I hope you enjoyed these two being happy and horny! I have one more long extra planned. It’s gonna feature ZZ’s PoV!  
> Also, if there’s anything you’d like to read about the two, feel free to reach out and ask! I’m always happy for more inspiration! 
> 
> Explanations:  
> Tianjin is a city east of Beijing. It’s also known as the ‘maritime gate to Beijing’.  
> Baobao - term of endearment 
> 
> References:  
> The Port of Tianjin looks like [this](https://i2.wp.com/seanews.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Belt-Road-News.jpg?fit=900%2C603&ssl=1) and [this](https://media.radissonhotels.net/image/destination-pages/localattraction/16256-118729-f63224486_3xl.jpg?impolicy=HomeHero) is the Skyline of Tianjin City.
> 
> You can see the Volkswagen Passat T-Track [here](https://cdn.drivek.it/configurator-covermobile/cars/de/%24original%24/VOLKSWAGEN/PASSAT-ALLTRACK/38587_KOMBI-5-TURER/vw-passat-alltrack-2019-cover-mobile.jpg). It’s the green version, but I couldn’t find a good black one. 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan , come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.  
> And if you’re interested in more of my works, [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/status/1368904832350846976?s=20) is a thread with all my fanfics and thread fics. Enjoy!


End file.
